


First time's a Doozy

by Regrett



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Pokephilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrett/pseuds/Regrett
Summary: When an unexpected encounter at the Daycare leaves Dawn with some shocking revelations, she decides to learn all she can about the bonds between a human and a Pokemon.





	

It was a cool night on route 214, a gentle breeze sending the leaves of the grove rustling as Dawn shuffled along the tall grass. It wasn’t uncommon to see trainers out and about for battling or capturing new pokemon for their journey, but as late in the night as Dawn had come, the place appeared utterly deserted. That was just what she had in mind though, because she would just about die if anyone had been out there to see what she was trying to do.

It had been an accident at first, really. She’d bumped into an Arcanine while visiting the Pokemon Day-Care, toppling to the ground with a surprised squeak. She didn’t see the fire-type’s soft underbelly when she looked up, though. Rather, she was greeted with an image that seemed to have seared itself into her memory. A thick, red shaft pointed towards her, tapering to a point jabbed almost angrily towards her face that throbbed in time with her breaths. Further back, it seemed to grow even larger, the end of it nearly as big around as her arm before it merged back with the Pokemon’s body.

She knew instinctively that this wasn’t something she was meant to see, something innately carnal, it was wrong to keep looking at it. And yet there was something about it that made it impossible to look away, transfixed by the way it bobbed underneath the dog Pokemon. The tip starting to drip with a cloudy liquid she couldn’t identify, droplets falling to the dirt beneath it while Arcanine panted, seemingly expectant of something.. The more she watched it, the more entranced she became, and it wasn’t until her face nearly brushed the tip that she realized she’d been leaning closer, her breath coming in slow, steady pulses as her mind started to cloud over.

The fog over her mind was shattered only seconds before her lips would have met the strange shaft, a voice calling out the Arcanine’s name and sending him bounding off towards his owner. The brown haired teen walked over to Dawn with an apologetic smile on her face, extending a hand to help her to her feet.

“Y’all alright? Don’t let Fluffy scare ya, he’s just being a pest right now ‘cause some of the other Pokemon are in heat. He wouldn’t have done anything to hurt-” The girl’s voice slowly trailed off, no longer looking Dawn in the eyes. Instead, she looked rather intently beneath Dawn’s skirt, who was thankful she’d remembered to wear panties today. The strange girl didn’t say anything, just grabbed Dawn’s arm and lifted her to her feet while a lazy smile crept across her face.

“It’s alright hun, ain’t nothing to be ashamed of. Here, let me give you my number, and we can talk about it later…” Dawn didn’t respond as the trainer grabbed her phone, still struggling to process what had happened to her. She might have stood there all day, but the brunette handed her back the phone and gave her a knowing wink, before running off to where she’d left the Arcanine and hopping onto its back as the two took off down the road. As she came slowly back to her senses, her legs rubbed against each other, and the sudden wetness she felt told her exactly what the girl had been staring at.

Dawn stayed up late that night, chatting with the mysterious girl whose Arcanine she had become suddenly acquainted with. Her name was Lyra, and she was… rather nice, if Dawn was perfectly honest. Her phone had buzzed a few hours after Lyra left, and she hesitated only briefly before answering the call, actually eager to hear what the girl had to say.

Lyra wasted no time in getting to the point. “Liked what ya saw, didn’t ya?” Dawn’s stammered denial was cut off by Lyra snorting laughter, stunning her into silence while Lyra recovered. “Oh hun, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. That was your first time seeing one, wasn’t it? Everybody’s surprised by them at first.”

“N-not to be rude, Lyra, but um… what exactly was that?” Dawn couldn’t put a name to the strange thing she’d seen underneath the Arcanine, but it had occupied her thoughts all day, and she had to find out what she’d been looking at.

“Oh my, are you serious sweetheart? You’ve never seen one of those before?” Lyra didn’t wait for Dawn’s response, her giggles making Dawn redden with embarrassment. “That was a dick, Dawn. Arcanine smelled you, and you must have really gotten him going! After I took him home, he rode me like a freight train-”

Lyra’s voice was cut off rather abruptly as Dawn’s phone landed on the ground, the girl squeaking in surprise before clapping her hands over her mouth. It took a moment to calm down and pick the phone up again, which let Lyra’s wheezing laughter echo off the walls of Dawn’s tent.

“You didn’t expect that one, did you? Sorry for dropping it on you like that, but your reaction was just too perfect not to, darlin.”

“B-but you can’t do that! He’s your Pokemon, it’s wrong and you’re abusing him and it’s t-too big, there’s no way it’d even fit and-” Dawn squeaked again, wishing she could take her words back even as they left her traitorous mouth.

“Dawn. I know how it sounds, but I promise you, I never did anything to Arcanine that would hurt him. He was the one who started it, if anything. I was in my house, riding a toy for all I was worth, but it just wasn’t doing it. I couldn’t cum, no matter what I tried. When I felt his nose pressing to my back, I about shot into the air, screaming like a five year old. His ball must have gotten nudged by me, and he’d been watching me for a few minutes, judging from how hard his dick looked..”

“And you didn’t f-freak out or anything?” In spite of herself, Dawn could picture it, her mind running wild with thoughts of the brunette stuffing her pussy with a toy, grinding and moaning while she slid the dildo in and out of her soaked cunt. And Arcanine right behind her… when Dawn thought of that dick again, her hand started to wander towards her own panties, rubbing idly as she waited for Lyra to continue her story.

“I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me, we’d been best friends since I could hold a Pokeball. But I couldn’t take my eyes off that cock of his. Before I knew it, I was reaching for it, my hand rubbing across the tip, and the sound he made! Dawn, I couldn’t have stopped myself if I tried. In fact… give me just a moment, hun.” There was a scuffling noise on the other side, before the loud woosh of an opened Pokeball rang out from the speaker on Dawn’s phone.

“Oooh, you already knew what I wanted, didn’t you, Arcanine?” Dawn gasped, her thoughts racing as she imagined what must be happening on the other end of the connection. Lyra didn’t seem interested in talking any more, her words replaced by a steady stream of moans and gasps, punctuated with quiet growls for her Pokemon to rut her faster. Dawn slipped her panties to her knees, one hand stroking across her sensitive slit while the other flew to her mouth, trying to muffle her moans as much as she could. She didn’t want to miss anything from the other side. As stealthy as she attempted to be, a few soft mewls leaked between her fingers, a fact Lyra was all too quick to pick up on.

“Like what you hear, hun? Arcanine’s got me on my hands and knees, fucking me right out in the open. Anyone could come by and see me being used by my Pokemon… I bet you’d like that to happen, right Dawn? You want to see Arcanine fuck me like a dog, you want to see me on the ground begging for him to pound my pussy harder… and you want to see him fill me up with his hot, thick cum.”

Dawn didn’t even try to respond normally, engrossed in her mental image of what Lyra was doing, and the pleasure racing through her body. She moaned through her cupped fingers, and that was all Lyra needed to hear.

“He’s going faster now, Dawn. Rocking me back and forth as he uses me to get off.. Oh god, Dawn, it feels so good! I can’t hold on any longer!” A muffled thump tells Dawn that Lyra’s dropped her phone, and it’s only seconds before Dawn hears her again, her voice screaming across the line. “Do it, Arcanine, stuff that knot inside me! I need your cum, fill me up and make me yours! Breed me like the bitch I am, Arcanine!”

Lyra’s pleading moans were suddenly drowned out by a deep growl, and the wet noises that had accompanied the two’s rapid fuck session rose to a fever pitch, before they stopped almost entirely. Lyra gasped, any words left to her dissolving into a mess of high-pitched moans and whining, and it was too much for Dawn. Her own moans nearly matched Lyra’s as she pressed her fingers as deep into her drooling slit as she could, soaking her hand and the floor beneath her as she came. She sagged back against the ground and simply sat there for a few minutes, waiting for her body to calm down. When she’d finally recovered enough, she picked the phone back up, just in time to hear Lyra’s shuddering gasp as her second orgasm hit her.

“Oof… you can hang up anytime, Dawn. He’s knotted me now, I’m gonna be stuck here for a while.”

“Erm… what does that mean, exactly?”

“Oh hun, I don’t think I’d be able to explain it to you. You’ll just have to find out on your own, kiddo.” Dawn was so exhausted she could hardly move, but the words still sent a flush to her cheeks and a sudden heat to her pussy, intrigued by how much better the real thing could be.

“Um, Lyra? H-how exactly would you recommend going about that?”

Dawn was distracted, reliving her thoughts of the night before as she stumbled through the grass of Route 214. She knew she should be more cautious, but her mind had been in a haze ever since she got up, slipping off into her own little world every time she thought about what Lyra had told her. Her skirt still covered her up, but she hadn’t brought panties along, and every gentle brush of wind across her nethers sent a shiver through her body.

She was abruptly pulled out of her reverie by a quiet growl, and she looked up from her feet, straight into the blood-red eyes of a Mightyena. The black and grey furred Pokemon was standing just a few feet away from her, still growling in a firm insistence that she leave its territory. Dawn wasn’t sure what to do, and might have stood there all night if the wind hadn’t shifted, carrying her scent straight to the Mightyena. It paused for a moment and sniffed the air, staring at her with a strange new look in its eyes, and Dawn saw its cock begin to push its way out of the Pokemon’s sheath.

Dawn felt like she was in a dream, everything seeming to move so slow as she watched Mightyena’s cock bob beneath it, a bead of clear liquid gathering at the tip. She felt her butt brushing against the soft grass before she even realized she was sitting down, looking up at the Mightyena as she absentmindedly patted the grass in front of her. It wandered towards her with a wary gaze, but let her raise one hand to its head to cautiously pet it, before sitting down in front of her with its red cock brushing along the grass.

The Mightyena continued to stare at her, having gone silent as she stroked along its thick fur, cock still dripping the cloudy liquid into the grass beneath it. Dawn slowly pulled her hand away from the Pokemon’s head, reaching down with shaking fingers to stroke the tapered tip of its cock as she tried to avoid startling it. It felt so odd, soft in her touch but firm as she gently squeezed and stroked, coaxing more of the liquid from the tip. The dog Pokemon let out a soft growl, but didn’t do anything to stop her, and after a few moments, the Mightyena laid down beside her and rolled onto its back, exposing itself completely to Dawn.

Dawn couldn’t believe what was happening. Here she was, out in the open in the middle of the night, playing with a wild Pokemon’s cock! Anything could go wrong at any moment, and she could end up getting caught, or worse. But the more she stared at the Mightyena’s dripping shaft, the harder it was to think about anything else, and she shivered as she found herself catching some of the cloudy liquid and bringing it to her lips. 

She could hardly taste it, and yet the small amount she’d caught left her wanting for more, her body feeling too hot in even the light outfit she had on. She drew away for only a moment, slipping out of her jacket and undershirt, leaving only the skirt on before she leaned closer to the Pokemon, bringing her face near its thick cock. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do, but there was no way she could stop herself, bowing her head as she licked directly at the slit leaking the Pokemon’s pre.

The first lick unlocked something in her, and Dawn wasted no time in licking her way up the Mightyena’s cock again, rewarded each time by a steady dribble of precum. Her lips closed around the tip as she slowly bobbed her head on the Pokemon’s shaft, her mind flooded with the heady scent of precum. The Mightyena’s growls had taken on a different tone, but it didn’t move at all as she eagerly lapped at every drop that left its throbbing shaft.

Dawn might have spent all night worshipping the Mightyena’s cock, but she was interrupted by the feeling of its cock throbbing faster than ever before in her mouth. Her only warning was a final growl, before her mouth was flooded with more liquid, swallowing instinctively to stop herself from choking. She pulled away with a gasp, watching in shock as a thick white liquid sprayed from the Pokemon’s cock, landing on its fur and the grass around it. Dawn licked her lips, in a veritable trance as she tried to understand what had happened. 

“This must be that cum stuff Lyra was talking about… it tastes so strange.” The blue-haired girl looked down at her hand, noticing that it was covered in more of the Pokemon’s hot cum. Without thinking, she brought it to her lips, licking it off her hand before sucking her fingers clean. The taste seemed to light a fire in her, her body aching for something she couldn’t explain. She sat down hard in the clearing, knees suddenly weak beneath her, and let her hand wander across her pussy, teasing and touching herself as her other hand caressed her chest.

It wasn’t enough. For all the times she’d touched herself before, she couldn’t reach her peak, no matter how fast she went. Her hand ached, but still she fingered herself furiously, desperate to find release. It was only when she sagged back to the ground, whimpering with need, that she remembered the Mightyena had been in front of her the whole time.

She looked up at the Pokemon, to find herself in the same position as she had with the Arcanine just a few days earlier. Mightyena’s cock was all but touching her lips, seemingly recovered from the first round, dripping again while the heady scent of precum filled Dawn’s mind. The heat in her body redoubled, and she began to pant, transfixed by the Pokemon’s cock but knowing she needed to do something different with it this time. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to do it, but she rolled onto her hands, raising her ass in the air, shivering in fear and anticipation.

Dawn didn’t have to wait long. With a sharp growl, Mightyena mounted the girl, thrusting against her aimlessly a few times before jamming its dick between her folds. The wolf-like Pokemon let its weight rest on Dawn’s back, pinning her to the ground as it claimed her to satisfy its needs. She wouldn’t have stopped it if she could, however. Her mind was all but blank, her mouth wide and drooling as her face pressed against the ground with every thrust.

This was what she had needed, what she had been missing. Dawn matched each of Mightyena’s thrusts inside her, pressing back against him and moaning wordlessly as she struggled to think through the haze of pleasure. She could feel him getting closer, and her own peak was only moments away. Raising her head, she tried to encourage it the same way she’d heard Lyra bring her Arcanine over the edge.

“M-mightyena, do it, please! I need you to put your knot in me. I want to feel you cum, Mightyena, b-breed me!”

Dawn felt something press against her slit, ramming painfully against the outside before the Mightyena’s furious thrusts suddenly forced it in. Her attempts at speaking trailed off into the whimpers of an animal being bred, feeling what could only be the Pokemon’s knot swell even more once inside her, locking its hips to hers. Then she felt his cum flood her insides, a deep warmth settling within her core as the Pokemon marked her as its own, and her vision went white. She gasped for air, each breath rushing back out in a primal keen of pleasure as she came harder than she ever had before. Each second felt like a lifetime, her every sense overloaded as she thrashed weakly beneath the Pokemon, sobbing with relief as she rode out the orgasm she had needed so desperately.

It was hours before the Mightyena’s knot shrank enough to let Dawn pull away from him, her arms giving way as she dropped limply to the ground. Her well-fucked cunt dripped with the excess cum, her insides comfortably warm with the hot load the Pokemon had deposited in her. She felt like she’d run a marathon, but she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun.  
At least it’s over, she thought, struggling back to her hands and knees while she worked up the energy to stand. I don’t know if I could have taken much more of that, I’d probably go crazy- Her reverie was broken by the flash of red in her face, looking directly at another slowly dripping dick. Dawn’s eyes traveled further up, making contact with another Mightyena’s own, before breaking away to see the rest of the pack behind him. They were all staring at Dawn, swollen cocks dangling beneath their bellies.

“Oh damn… I’m in for a long night.”


End file.
